The Muse
by king988
Summary: Kendall meets aspiring songwriter Jessica Conroy at her job at a bar. Kendall desperately needs a hit, and Jessica's has a lot of songs. But life is never that simple.


**Hey guys. So this is a story I just thought up. One year ago, I posted my first story on FF, so happy birthday to my account. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

* * *

The bell rang at the door to the deli my cousin Dennis and I worked at, meaning someone else I had to serve. I sighed. I was looking forward to just going home early, writing some music, and sleeping late. No such luck. So far, I had been late, someone spilled a beer all over my shoes, the register broke, and I hadn't gotten enough sleep. Add that to the fact that today hadn't been very good for me tip-wise, so it definitely wasn't one of my better days.

Dennis gave me a menu. "Be nice, Jessica, and you might get a tip. A good one."

I went to seat the customer, for the first time noticing what he looked like. He was tall, blond haired, and had green eyes and bushy eyebrows. But he also looked strangely familiar.

"Follow me," I said. I led him to the bar and gave him the menu.

"We don't serve food after 10, so right now all we have is drinks, which are on the last page. But you look like you could use a beer."

He looked up at me. "Do you usually tell your customers what to order?"

I shook my head. "Nope. But when I do, they listen. So what will it be?"

He smiled. "A light beer. I need to think clearly."

I quickly filled his glass and brought it to him. "Here you go. One light beer."

I grabbed some spray and began to clean the bar, paying close attention to the grease spots. I looked up to see the customer staring at his glass. "You do know we close in 15 minutes, right?"

He looked up. "Yeah. Right. Sorry. I'll be out soon. No offense, but you're very rough."

I smirked. "You going to teach me to do my job?"

"No."

I continued wiping as he drank his beer, looking up to see his progress. After he finished, I brought him the bill. He quickly signed and put a twenty dollar bill on the counter, before winking at me. "Keep the change."

Finally. A good tip. And right when my shift ended.

I quickly called for Dennis. "Dennis, bring our customer a takeout menu. I'll be in the back."

I heard Dennis talking to him, while I got my jacket and keys. I met Dennis in the back, at the car we shared.

"Jessica, do you know who that was?" Dennis asked.

I shook my head. "Why should I know? Or care? All I care about is that he gave me a good tip."

Dennis rolled his eyes as I turned. "That was Kendall Knight. From Big Time Rush. He was stressed out because they need a newer, raw song."

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "So?"

"Jess, this could be your breakout. Think about it. You write a song for a rising star. You get famous. You make money."

I shook my head. "I don't care."

We pulled up to the apartment complex that housed the two room apartment that Dennis and I shared. As we went up, he poked me. "Think about it."

We entered the apartment. I sighed, put my stuff away, and sat at the piano bench, before playing one of my songs. The music itself was fine, but the lyrics weren't. Whatever. I'll figure it out.

I could really use some - nope, I'm clean. For three years. And I'm not trying to go back. So what can I do? I decided to take a shower. Some time under hot water never hurt anyone.

In the shower, I thought about everything. Except for the song. My job. If you could even call it that. I never want to go there again, but I can't afford something else. That's why I write.

The shower wasn't helping at all. I sighed, got out, put on some sweatpants, and went to eat.

"Something wrong?" Dennis asked.

I nodded. "Lyric. But I'll figure it out." I said. I continued to eat and think, even after Dennis took a call and didn't come back.

So I decided to go to bed. But guess what? My phone disappeared. Today is officially a Murphy's law day for me. After hours of searching, I decided to call it. Somehow, it was wedged under the couch cushion.

Right when I was just about to go to bed, something else happened. Somebody was just knocking at my door as if they were being paid. But I won't even try opening. It's much too late for that. The pounding continued, this time, even harder. What's the point of security if they just let people up?

Dennis finally down. "Jess, why haven't you opened the door?" He asked.

"Too late for that."

"Open it."

I sighed, gave in, and opened the door. It was Kendall Knight.

"Hey," he said.

I slammed the door in his face, and went to bed.

* * *

**How did you like it? I know this chapter is s short, but they'll get longer. This was just an idea. And when better to post a story than your anniversary? **

**P.S. What BTR song should Jessica "write" send me suggestions in the reviews. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
